nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wii Remote
The Wii Remote, (pronounced “we” “re·mote”) commonly known as Wiimote, is the controller for the Wii console, and is also used with the Wii U. The controller is very innovative and has features not present in past video game controllers. The most notable feature of the Wii’s remote control is its motion sensing ability. You are able to do multiple things with this remote, including swing it, aim, pull back, use it as a steering wheel, and much more. It also has two separate controls, the main one or the one that is usually displayed, resembles a standard television remote control, and the second unit, title the Nunchuk expansion, allows the player to have more gameplay abilities. Some games require the Nunchuk expansion, which is possibly why it came free with the console. Much like the Wii remote, the Nunchuk also has motion sensing controls. The Wii Remote also has a speaker located below the Home button and above the 1 button. The remote requires two Double AA batteries. Buttons The following will explain the buttons on both the Wii’s remote and the Nunchuk expansion. First off is the Wii remote, this unique controller has a total of nine buttons which, from top to bottom are the Power Button, the Directional pad, A button, B button, Minus (−) button, Home button, Plus (+) button, and the 1 and 2 buttons. A Nunchuk peripheral can also be added to the Wii remote via an expansion port on the bottom of the remote. The buttons on it are the Z and C button on the back and the Nunchuk also contains a joystick. Add‑ons The Wii Remote has many add on accessories that range from steering wheels to expansions that give the controller better control. *Wii Wheel – This accessory came packaged with Mario Kart Wii. The Wii Remote would be placed in the center. It now comes packaged with the Wii console. *Wii MotionPlus – An accessory that comes packaged with Wii Sports Resort, you place this on the bottom of the Wii Remote to allow it for 1:1 control. It is now built into the Wii Remote (known as Wii Remote Plus) *Wii Zapper – Comes included with Link’s Crossbow Training, though can be used for various different games. *Classic Controller – an attachment for the Remote designed to be compatible with all Virtual Console games. Features a design much like the SNES and Sega Genesis controllers, with analog sticks for N64 games. *Classic Controller Pro – a variant of the Classic Controller. The cord will move from the bottom to the top of the controller, and grips will be added. The shoulder buttons will also be repositioned. *Wii Remote Wrist Strap – An accessory to the Wii Remote that prevents the Wii Remote from flying out of the players hands. *Wii Remote Jacket – An accessory that protects the Wii Remote from getting damaged. *The Shaft – a third–party accessory designed with an arcade joystick and two buttons, designed to play arcade ports as was initially intended. Wiimote The name Wiimote has been used since the console’s name change was announced. Recently, however, a gaming company not affiliated in anyway with Nintendo trademarked the word “Weemote”, and threatened to sue gaming site NSCX for using the term Wiimote. Not wanting to be dragged into legal action, the company supposedly took an hour of their time and removed every instance of the word on their website so as not to confuse the reader, stating that while they’re doing this, they still think it’s a “bit of a stretch”. Limited Edition A limited edition Golden Wii Remote was bundled with'' Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' for Wii. Model No RVL‑003 es:Wiimote Category:Wii Category:Controllers Category:Accessories Category:Wii accessories